Vehicles typically include a number of controllers that are communicatively coupled through a bus. A Controller Area Network (CAN) bus is a vehicle bus that allows the controllers and other devices to communicate with each other without a host computer. Communications between controllers on the CAN bus are made according to a message-based protocol, which is designed originally for multiplex electrical wiring within automobiles, but is also used in many other vehicle and non-vehicle applications.
It is desirable to monitor the CAN bus for faults. Some monitoring systems monitor CAN bus physical layer signals e.g. measuring voltage for faults using hardware-based approach (voltage sensing circuit). Other monitoring systems monitor CAN messages, i.e. software based approach for faults.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for monitoring the CAN bus using a consolidated approach. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.